


Welcome Home

by MidnightHorrorShow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Bonding, Happy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHorrorShow/pseuds/MidnightHorrorShow
Summary: Shortly after the Chunin exams, Sasuke had to leave his family for one final mission. Now, a year later, he's finally back for good. The day he returns, Sakura and Sarada decide they're going to celebrate.





	Welcome Home

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and hummed softly as he stared at the ceiling of the dark room he slept in. He had been gone for just over a year, having had to leave after Sarada's Chunin exams. He had left for one final mission, and now he was home for good and could just enjoy being with his family. He was happy to be home, of course. But at the same time, it was a little hard getting used to things. Living under a roof, sleeping in a bed, not having to hunt for his food...It was a little weird. At the same time, however, there were many perks to being back home. The obvious ones were Sakura and Sarada. Hot showers were nice, too. 

Shaking the thoughts away, Sasuke turned his head and looked at his sleeping wife. He watched the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. A small smile came to his face as he watched her sleep, the woman looking so beautiful to the Uchiha. His Sharingan glowed in the dark, studying her silently, burning the image of her face into Sasuke's mind. 

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, the woman catching Sasuke staring at her. The two locked eyes for several seconds before Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle. 

"I'm sorry for staring," he whispered. "I missed you."

Sakura slowly smiled and hummed sleepily. 

"I missed you too, Sasuke. More than you could imagine," Sakura replied. She wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned up, kissing his forehead softly. "You're home now and that's all that matters." 

Sasuke stared at his wife and frowned. How could she just be fine? Not angry with him? He had missed almost all of Sarada's life. He had been away from Sakura often. Yet she didn't seem to hold any anger toward him. 

"You aren't mad?" he questioned.

"Because I love you, no," was all Sakura said back, resting with her face pressed to Sasuke's chest. "Now go back to sleep...we're celebrating your return later..." Sakura mumbled against his chest. Sasuke became silent as he held his wife but finally gave a small nod and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep once more.

When his eyes opened once more, he found himself alone in bed. Sasuke stared at the ceiling and let out a soft sigh. He let himself relax for a few more minutes before he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat in silence, looking around the empty room. He looked toward the bedroom door when he heard talking coming from the kitchen. Getting up, Sasuke got dressed in his usual clothes, throwing his cloak on last before heading out.

When Sasuke entered the kitchen, he saw Sarada and Sakura at the table. When Sarada looked up and saw her father, she dropped her glass and ran over, hugging him tightly. 

"Papa! When did you get home?" Sarada questioned as she stepped back.

Sasuke offered his daughter a smile as he sat down at the kitchen table. 

"A little after midnight," Sasuke replied. Sakura set a cup of coffee in front of Sasuke before sitting on his lap, hugging him softly. Sarada sat down as well and rolled her eyes.

"Get a room, you guys." 

Sakura laughed and moved back to her own seat, shrugging. 

"Technically, every room in this house is ours," Sakura replied with a grin. Sarada sighed and shook her head.

"You know what I meant, mom."

Sasuke sipped his coffee slowly before setting his cup down, glancing at Sarada in silence. He studied the young Uchiha, studying her with his Sharingan. 

"Still a genin?" he asked.

"Nope! Me, Boruto and Mitsuki became Chunin while you were away. You missed the exams, Papa," Sarada explained before looking back to her mom. "I'm guessing this is the surprise you were talking about?" 

Sakura gave a nod before sipping her own coffee. 

"It's a good thing your father got here today," Sakura said. "You have a mission tomorrow, don't you?" 

Sarada nodded and grinned. "We're going to celebrate Papa coming home, right?" 

"Of course, Sarada," Sakura promised and laughed. "Your father is finally home for good. I think that's a good reason to celebrate." 

"For good this time...?" Sarada asked, glancing at her father with a small frown. "Do you promise? That's what you said last time, Papa..." 

Sasuke gave a small nod.

"I'm not leaving. I've already missed most of your life. I'm not much of a father already. If I left again, it wouldn't be fair to you and your mother." 

Sakura and Sarada looked at each other before looking back at Sasuke. 

"Papa, you had to be gone. I understand. You were on an important mission." 

Sasuke sighed softly and shook his head before he stood.

"It still wasn't fair to the two of you. You had to go without a father and Sakura had to go without her husband for over 10 years total." 

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair before shaking his head again, sitting back down. 

"But I'll never leave you two again."

When Sasuke finished his coffee, Sakura placed a plate of food in front of him. Scrambled eggs, bacon and buttered toast. Sasuke breathed in through his nose, taking in the heavenly smell of Sakura's cooking. He looked at his wife and thanked her before he began to eat. The Uchiha family ate in silence until all three were full. Sasuke relaxed in his chair at the table once he was done eating, watching his family quietly. Sarada had grown over the last year, Sasuke noticed. Her hair was longer than when he left, coming down to her shoulders. Her headband, once red, was now black as the night sky. She still had her red glasses, of course. He couldn't help but think she looked a lot like her mother.

"Can you show me your eyes, Sarada?" Sasuke questioned.

Sarada paused, her cup against her lips. She lowered it and placed it on the table before looking at her father. Her dark eyes slowly turned crimson as she activated her Sharingan. Each Sharingan eye held three tomoe. Sarada and Sasuke held each other's gaze. Sasuke's eyes slowly changed as well, his right eye becoming crimson like Sarada's. His left eye became violet in color with ripples, the inner two rings holding three tomoe each. The two Uchiha stared for seconds longer before Sasuke's eyes became onyx once more.

"No surprise there," Sasuke finally said. "You are our daughter, after all," he added, motioning to Sarada's Sharingan. Sasuke reached out and tapped his daughter's forehead with his index and middle finger, a soft smile coming to his face. "I'm proud of you, Sarada." 

Because Sarada still had her Sharingan on, her father's words were burned to her memory. She stared quietly but soon she grinned and moved, hugging Sasuke tightly. Sasuke hugged back just as tightly, wrapping his arm around her body, his cloak hiding her. He held his daughter in silence, looking to Sakura. When Sarada pulled away, Sasuke glanced back to his daughter.

"So, celebration," Sakura began slowly. "We should invite the Uzumakis over. We'll have a nice dinner and just relax. Does that sound good to you, Sasuke?" 

"I want to spend the day with you and Sarada," Sasuke replied as he turned his gaze to his wife. 

Sakura gave a nod and smiled. 

"Of course, Sasuke. That sounds great to me," Sakura replied. 

"Sounds good," Sarada agreed. 

"I'm going to go pick up a few things at the store then," Sakura decided and stood. She gently kissed Sasuke's head before walking off. "You two have fun. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that Sakura left the house, leaving her daughter and husband alone. 

Sasuke stood as well and quietly gathered the dishes, setting them in the sink. He was about to start cleaning them when Sarada called out, "Papa, I wanted to ask you something." 

Sasuke turned the sink off and turned, leaning against the counter as he looked at his daughter, giving a nod. 

"Yes, Sarada?" 

"Could you teach me a jutsu?" Sarada questioned. "I can use Lightning Style. I might be able to use Fire Style, but I'm not sure. Never used it." 

Sasuke raised a brow. He thought it over, deciding what he would try teaching his daughter. Finally, he gave a small nod and motioned for Sarada to follow him. They left through the front door and walked quietly through the Uchiha compound, soon heading down to the lake. Sasuke stopped at the docks and closed his eyes. 

"Okay, Sarada. I'll teach you something."

Sasuke turned to face his daughter. He did a few handsigns slowly so she could see them. The second he finished the handsigns, Chidori formed. Brilliant blue electricity crackled around Sasuke's hand, chirping like 1,000 birds. Sasuke turned and slammed his hand down, palm pressed to the grass. Lightning left his hand, streaming out over the lake. The water under the stream of lightning crackled and popped before flickering out. When Sasuke stood, the electricity no longer covered his hand. He looked down at his daughter, placing his hand in his pocket. 

"That jutsu is called Chidori. You'll need your Sharingan on to use it perfectly." Sasuke watched as Sarada gave a nod and activated her Sharingan. He gave her a nod and Sarada stepped back a few feet, slowly doing the handsigns. A small amount of lightning began to crackle around her hand, though not nearly as strong as what Sasuke had shown. Sarada frowned a little and slammed her fist down in frustration. The ground cracked under the force of her punch and a moment later Sasuke had to jump high as lightning burst from the ground where he had been standing seconds ago. He landed with a calm look and walked back to Sarada. 

"Not quite Chidori, but it seems you can use the lightning chakra with your punches. That's good, but try again." 

Sarada stood, staring at her hand with a grin on her face. Lightning punches? Sarada made a mental note to surprise Boruto with that during their next sparring match. She shook the thought away and did the handsigns once more as instructed. This time, lightning crackled around her hand, chirping loudly. Sarada looked at her father and grinned, Sasuke nodding. 

"Very good, you have the basics. You'll have to train to be able to use it best, but I know you can handle it." 

Sasuke stepped up onto the wooden dock, walking out to the end before stopping. Sarada followed silently, looking curious. 

"Sarada, there's one more thing I'll teach you today." 

Sarada looked up, raising a brow. 

"What is it, Papa?" 

Sasuke looked over and smiled a bit. 

"Our clan's signature jutsu. Grand Fireball Jutsu." 

Sarada frowned.

"Papa, I don't know if-"

"Sarada...I know you can do it. Our ancestor, Indra Otsutsuki...He didn't learn this jutsu until he saw his wife using it." 

Sarada slowly gave a nod. 

"Okay, Papa. I'll give it a shot." 

Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan slowly formed in his eye, a Susanoo arm appearing in place of his missing arm. With it, he showed Sarada the handsigns.

"I can do this one handed, of course. And one day, you will too. But for now, you need both hands." 

Sarada watched with her Sharingan as Sasuke showed the handsigns three times. The older Uchiha then breathed in deep and exhaled. A massive fireball flew out over the lake, the scorching heat of the fire turning the water beneath into steam. Even standing next to her father, Sarada could feel the intense heat of the fire, sweat forming on her face. When Sasuke ended the jutsu, he looked over at his daughter and gave a small nod, motioning for her to give it a try. 

Sarada took a deep breath and stepped up. She did the required handsigns and breathed in deeply the way she saw her father doing. When she exhaled, attempting the jutsu, only a small ball of fire shot out over the lake. She frowned, clenching her teeth. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to offer advice but Sarada shook her head, her eyes burning with determination.

"I can do this!" Sarada shouted. 

Two more times she tried, each time the ball of fire staying too small. With a shout of anger, Sarada did the handsigns and finally let out a massive ball of fire. The heat wasn't nearly as intense as the one Sasuke had made, but she could still feel it. The water began to steam under the fire, only increasing the heat Sarada felt. 

A moment later, a second ball of fire joined Sarada's. She glanced at her dad but kept her jutsu going, the two Uchiha turning the later water into steam with ease. 

When Sakura returned home, she saw her daughter and husband by the lake, each holding their fire steady, both sweating from the heat. When they finally let the jutsu end, Sarada fell back onto her butt and took deep breaths, feeling tired. Sasuke took a single deep breath to calm his breathing before he wiped the sweat off his face, his eyes stinging. He sat by his daughter and reached out, tapping her forehead. He couldn't stop his smile from coming to his face.

"Congratulations, Sarada. You are now viewed as an adult within the Uchiha clan." 

Sarada stared at her father before grinning happily and hugging him tightly, almost knocking the man over. Sasuke hugged back, looking up when he heard Sakura approaching. Sarada pulled back from the hugged and looked toward her mom, grinning at her.

Sasuke and Sarada stood to greet Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasuke greeted.

"Hi mom!" Sarada said excitedly. "Papa just taught me Grand Fireball Jutsu!" she explained happily. 

Sakura grinned at Sarada.

"That's great! That jutsu was important to the Uchiha clan. I'm happy you finally learned it. I'm going to go put everything away, you guys just relax. I'll be right back." 

Sakura left the two alone once more, leaving Sasuke and Sarada sitting on the edge of the dock. 

Sasuke stared down into the water in silence, just enjoying the sound of birds chirping and the feel of the breeze. It was a beautiful day, Sasuke thought. Soon, however, he looked at Sarada. 

"There is one more thing, actually," he said slowly. "Something that...your uncle Itachi believed." 

Sarada instantly began to pay attention, looking at her father quietly. It was rare for him to talk about Itachi. Sarada knew it wasn't easy for him. She didn't know all the details, but she did know that her father's life hadn't been easy. 

"What is it, Papa?" 

"Your uncle believed that no matter how strong the enemy, you could still win. Never forget that, Sarada, and you'll always be alright." Sasuke looked over and offered a small smile. "And never let your own power go to your head. If you think you can do everything on your own, you'll end up all alone in the end." 

Sarada opened her mouth to reply but decided to stay quiet. She gave a small nod and looked out over the lake, a small smile on her face. 

The two sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company for hours. By the time Sakura came back, the sun was beginning to set. Sakura walked up to them, gently placing a hand on their shoulders. 

"I thought you guys could use some time together. Dinner's ready now, so come on up and shower then come to the kitchen." 

Sasuke and Sarada looked at each other before nodding and standing, following Sakura back up to the house. Sarada headed off to the bathroom by her room while Sasuke headed for the bathroom next to the room he and Sakura shared. 

Only five minutes later the two were out and in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Sasuke stared at all the food, saw a thing of sake for himself and Sakura. He looked at his wife and smiled, Sakura smiling back. 

"It looks great," Sasuke commented.

Sakura just smiled before she started to eat. 

Throughout the meal, the three chatted. 

Sasuke told Sarada about his childhood, up until the clan massacre. 

"My...My mother. I think you would have liked her, Sarada. She was the nicest person I knew," Sasuke admitted as he took a sip of the sake.

Sarada eyed the drink her parents were drinking with their food and tilted her head. 

"Mom, Papa, can I try some?" she asked. 

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, Sakura seeming very unsure. 

"She did learn Grand Fireball Jutsu today," Sasuke pointed out in Sarada's defense. Sakura let out a long sigh before finally nodding. 

"Alright, fine. But only a tiny bit!" Sakura warned. Sasuke nodded and looked at Sarada. Sarada finished her water quietly and Sasuke poured her a small amount of sake. Sarada drank the small amount and instantly began coughing, looking grossed out. 

"Oh, that tastes horrible!" Sarada shouted. She quickly filled her glass with water and drank it fast, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. 

"And that's why you aren't having any again until you're old enough," Sasuke pointed out calmly, Sakura laughing at Sarada's reaction. 

"You could have just told me it tasted bad!" 

"Maybe. But now you know for sure." 

Sarada grumbled to herself as she went back to her food. 

When the three finished eating, the headed outside to relax under the starry night sky. Sasuke sat in between Sakura and Sarada, the two leaning on him, Sarada looking tired. 

"You should head to bed soon, Sarada. It's getting late and you have a mission tomorrow," Sasuke pointed out. Sarada frowned and shook her head stubbornly.

"I feel fine," Sarada lied. 

Sasuke sighed. 

"I know you used a lot of chakra today, Sarada. You'll need to get some sleep so you'll be fine on your mission tomorrow," Sasuke replied. 

Sarada watched the stars for a while before sighing. 

"You promise you aren't going to leave again?" she finally asked. 

"I promise. Go get some sleep, Sarada." 

Sarada finally stood up and nodded. She leaned down to hug her father before she turned to head inside. 

"Good night, Papa. Good night, mom." 

"Good night, sweetie," Sakura replied.

"Good night, Sarada," Sasuke said as Sarada went inside. 

When the two were alone, Sasuke looked at Sakura and wrapped his arm around her, resting his head against her shoulder. 

"Welcome home, Sasuke," Sakura said softly, hugging back gently. 

"It's good to be home," Sasuke replied in a whisper, giving his wife a gentle kiss.


End file.
